grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubasa
White Angel Tsubasa (白い天使の翼 Shiro Tenshi no Tsubasa), human name: Melchiorre "Mel" D. Tsubasa is the only true remaining Birkan. He plans to conquer the earth to begin his conquest of the universe. He was the Captain of the White Wing Pirates, as well as a member of the Shichibukai. Profile Physical Description Mel has spiky white hair that covers his ears, forehead and the back of his neck. He has light purple eyes with the distinguishing feature of a purple tattoo under his left eye. He is a fairly slim individual with no visual muscle tone, but is noted to be very tall and slinky. His eyes are normally closed and he has a very pleasing outlook, normally with a very inviting smile on his face. Melchiorre wears a white full body, skin tight suit with three zippers on the torso and both his legs. The suit feautres seventeen black straps wrapped around different sections of the suit. Five straps on each leg, five around his abdomen and two around the neck. The shoe area of the suit is pointed and has a small heel. He also wears a purple jacket were the bottom cape is cut into four sections, he also sports white fingerless gloves. Personality and Relationships Tsubasa is the only remaining member of his race, and he truely believes his race to be the most supperior. Tsubasa believes himself to a be a god when compared to the humans or even the Skypieans. He looks down at the world and believes that he can rule, as if it is his dvine right. Tsubasa cares little for anyone, the only exception being his crew mates. He has genetically engineered his crew mates with his own DNA to make them strong like he is. Believing only the strong will stand by his side when he rules the world, he only trusts the people he embues with power. He can be quite cruel to all others, and shows little remorse after doing so. Tsubasa comments that it was easy to betray Clive and his crew, because it allowed him to gain more power. Despite being an overwhelmingly greedy and evil individual, Tsubasa normally comes off as a very polite person. He strictly enforces manners when around others, and normally acts very kind and polite to them. This is just one of his many methods of manipulation. Tsubasa understands human desires and he knows how to isolate people's in order to control them for his own purposes. Abilities and Powers It is very possible that Tsubasa is the most powerful being in the world. His strength, speed and durability are on all inhuman levels. He does not age, and only grows more powerful with time. On top of Tsubasa's physical abilities, the powers of his mind allow him several different super natural mantra abilities. Simply put, his mind is larger and his body is stronger then almost anyone in the world. He is easily the strongest character in the original Grandline series. Physical Prowess Tsubasa's body is extremely different from a human body. Squall nearly broke his hand after punching Tsubasa, commenting that his body is made of Iron as strong as Gajeel's. Tsubasa had enough strength to lift the entire Justice Tower before throwing it at the Red Wing Pirates. He is fast enough to create speed mirages, convincing enough to fool several pairs of eyes. These feats a lone prove Tsubasa's physical capabilities are on another level then all beings that were born on Earth. Tsubasa claims that everyday he adjusts more and more to the Earth's "soft" conditions. His body becomes lighter, yet strudier. His strength grows, as well as his speed and agility. Tsubasa claims that he doesn't even feel gravity anymore, and can almost reach Skypiea just by jumping, despite Skypiea being over ten thousand meters above ground. Mantra As a Birkan, Tsubasa is capable of using Mantra to manifest super natural powers. Unlike the other characters who use Mantra, Tsubasa is capable of using over a dozen types of Mantra. His powers are so versitile that he can combat the entire Red Wing Pirates crew at once and easily overpower them. His Mantra abilities are so powerful that he believes Devil Fruit abilities are futile, and refuses to eat them because he feels it would weaken him. *'White' (白 Shiro): Tsubasa's signature Mantra ability activates immediately after he sprouts his wings. This ability makes Tsubasa nearly invincible by giving him regenrative abilities. Tsubasa can instantly recover from any injury no matter how grave. He heals so quickly that his opponents often believe that their attacks never injured him in the first place. **'White Rain' (雨白 Ameshiro): A technique that allows Tsubasa to deal back out any damage that he suffered during battle. After healing from injury, Tsubasa is able to manifest the amount of pain he endured into white particles of energy he calls the rain. Anyone who is stuck by this attack will recieve all of the pain Tsubasa recieved from an earlier attack. **'White Glass' (ガラス白 Garashiro): Tsubasa activates this technique by clapping his hands together and forming a clear energy barrier around him. Then energy is absorbed from injured people around him (friend or foe) in the form of the White Rain particles. Tsubasa absorbs this energy in order to increase the power of his own Mantra. *'Read' (読み取り Yomitori): A Mantra ability first shown being used by Priest Nobu. It is the ability to read the minds of those around the user, in order to predict their movements. This was originally Tsubasa's ability, and which he engineered into Nobu through experimentation. *'Angels '(天使 Tenshi): Another Mantra ability that debuted with the Priests. This was Priest Anya's ability to summon angel like creatures made from Iron clouds. *'Vanquisher' (征服者 Seifuku): The Mantra ability that belonged to Priest Earl. This was the ability to view and the steal souls of people close to death and seal them away. *'Thor' (裁き Sabaki): Jarilo's mantra ability, which allowed him to furiously expand his muscle mass. **'Judgement' (判断 Handan): A technique that focused all the raw power created by Thor into a blast powerful enough to destroy all of Skypiea. History Tsubasa was born thousands of years ago on the moon, where a group of ancient Birkan's lived. Tsubasa discovered a way to preserve his life, after tragedy struck his race. He traveled to earth before containing his body inside a mystical cocoon that allowed him to travel into the future. Tsubasa awoke during the latest generation of Pirates, and decided to mask himself as a human being. Tsubasa used ancient technology to take over small territories controlled by pirates and quickly became the leader of an empire. Before long, he crossed paths with Red Haired Clive, a heroic pirate who was mostly known for his bloodline. After clashing a few times, Tsubasa and Clive eventually became allies, and formed the Wing Pirates. After several years of leading the Wing Pirates, Tsubasa decided to betray them and Clive by turning them over to Marines. After Clive discovered this, the crew turned on Tsubasa and attacked him. The battle resulted in Tsubasa nearly massacring the entire crew, but Clive was able to get away after sustaining major inujuries. Now a part of the Sea Warlords, the newly nicknamed White Angel formed the White Wing Pirates. Tsubasa began expanding his territory in order to start his evil plans to take over the world. He began by abducting orphans from around the world for his experiments. His first major experiment was Heavens Pillar, a giant metal structure that was meant to pierce the sky as a gateway to Skypiea. This was also the front for much of his personal experiments, including where he created the each of his crew members and others. After his first attempt failed, Tsubasa created a new plan to take over the White Sea. He infultrated Skypiea after they began letting people travel their from the Blue Sea. He mascaraed as a Skypiean before assassinating the Skypiean King. This was only the beginning, with him were several dozen genetically engineered warriors. Skypiea was no match for Tsubasa's forces, and eventually he was able to take over the government completely. He renamed the islands New Birka and left his warriors in charge. Epithet *Mel's Epithet is the White Angel Wing, since his name is literally Tsubasa which means Wing in traditional Romanized Japanese Kanji. *Other nicknames for him include is shortened first name, Mel for Melchiorre and Melody, which combines the Mel and the D to form Melody. Category:Part I Characters Category:White Wing Pirates Category:Shichibukai Category:Paradise Characters Category:Deceased Characters